


May 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess that's why you don't always enjoy sunny days,'' Supergirl said after Amos cried out from a sunburn.





	May 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I guess that's why you don't always enjoy sunny days,'' Supergirl said after Amos cried out from a sunburn when she touched his shoulder.

THE END


End file.
